An Arrested Development
by LycoX
Summary: In the aftermath of the surprise bombing of Lian Yu, Lyla Michaels-Diggle makes a surprising move regarding one particular member of Team Arrow's future.


**An Arrested Development**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Which is a little something that's more then likely going to piss off certain people. But you know what? I don't care as this character needs to face some consequences for her actions. Which we ALL know isn't gonna happen on the show itself. Also has a bit of speculation too.**

* * *

Several days had passed since the bombing of Lian Yu that had essentially wiped the island off the map and leaving many wondering if whether or not Oliver Queen was even alive as he'd been on it at the time. Along with a few others who'd either escaped in time or hadn't been as lucky. Those not so lucky being Talia Al Ghul, who'd already been weakened as it is after her fight with Nyssa prior to getting there, Oliver himself, Prometheus, and Captain Boomerang. As it turned out, Evelyn had been a double agent under Oliver's orders to gain any information she could from Prometheus with no one on the team being the wiser about it. An action that naturally didn't settle well with several people after they had found out about that particular event from Lyla. Who had known to begin with after Oliver chose to share his plan with her as a just in case sort of thing if the worst was to happen. Slade, after months of therapy and a visit or two from Mei Gulong who wasn't thrilled with the man at all and took him to task for dishonoring Shado's memory, hadn't been happy at all over Oliver's presumed death. Thinking it a robbery of his attempt to further reconcile with his brother after having been shown the light so to speak courtesy of the therapy and Mei.

As it turned out, Prometheus had been insane enough to willingly launch a missile at Lian Yu just to achieve his end goals. Even if he didn't survive himself so long as Oliver didn't. Feeling it was the perfect end game plan in case the man who killed his father managed to pull a win over him. Only to have it snatched out of his hands moments later thanks to his last full proof plan that not even Talia had known of much to her immense horror and fury. Lyla was already working on acquiring a pardon and anything else that Roy Harper would need to return to the land of living with few consequences as she knew Star City needed to be protected as no one on the team was currently of the right mind set to do so. Or were dealing with injuries that kept them from getting out there. Like John's busted knee cap, Curtis' left arm being broken, Rory still being gone, (rumor had it he was on his way back however) Rene being too caught up in the euphoria of being fully re-united with his daughter, no one being willing enough to trust Evelyn or Slade, and Dinah had yet to wake up from the coma she'd been in since the destruction of Lian Yu.

Nyssa was too busy dealing with grief over the fact her sister was dead despite her issues with the older woman. And Thea was pretty much in the same boat where her brother was concerned and no one was really sure where the Hell Quentin was, save for maybe the Laurel from Earth-2. And she wasn't singing any tunes whatsoever about that from the cell she'd been put back in at Iron Heights. Felicity however, was never a field person and even if she was, wouldn't have been a reliable person to put out there. The Blonde Hacker was hardly responsive to anything that was said and was finally grieving over Billy Malone in addition to Oliver's presumed death. In addition to the deaths she'd caused in Havenrock as she could no longer ignore that thanks to a comment the Laurel from Earth-2 had made towards her shortly before being taken back to Iron Heights. But grief or not, Lyla had been ordered with the task of bringing the girl in due to her work with the cyber terrorist organization known as Helix in addition to the Havenrock incident. Something she knew Johnny wasn't thrilled about for that matter.

But thankfully had given her little beef over since he was trying to see things from her perspective unless he wanted to lose her a second time. And possibly for good at that as she didn't think she could do a third time with him. So with a heavy heart, one she ignored as best she could as she made her way into the Bunker with several ARGUS men behind her, Lyla began her task. "Felicity Smoak, you are under arrest."

"I'm, I'm what!?" Sputtered out the girl in shock and denial as no way she could have heard that right!

Evelyn, Slade, Curtis, and Johnny watched in complete silence, which was rare for Curtis considering he was a chatter box. But he knew better then to interrupt a moment like this despite the fact he didn't like that his friend was being arrested. "Place your hands behind your back so that we may cuff you, Miss Smoak."

"NO! I REFUSE! BECAUSE THERE'S NO REASON TO ARREST ME!" Screamed the woman in anger as she backed away from the woman she thought was a friend!

"I'm sorry, Felicity, but there is. Aiding and abetting Helix, a cyber terrorist organization, aiding and abetting that saw the deaths of several ARGUS men for that matter as well. In addition, the tens of thousands of deaths in Havenrock aside from one Rory 'Ragman' Regan. Resisting arrest is not helping your case either. So please, come quietly or we will be forced to use force on you. And I really don't want to have to do that."

Felicity turned her attention towards the others with a wide eyed expression of shock and horror on her face as tears came down it. "You guys can't seriously be letting this happen!? Right! I mean, you especially Digg! YOU KNOW OLIVER WOULDN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Cried the girl as she did her best to avoid the ARGUS men in her attempt to get to him.

The fact he wouldn't even look at her broke her heart more then what it already was. The others refused to even look her way, making her feel utterly betrayed beyond recognition. "Why aren't you arresting Evelyn or Slade then!?" Tried the woman desperately as she spun around to avoid being grabbed by one of the men.

"Neither are a concern at this time as you know Evelyn was pulling a double agent act under Oliver's orders. And Slade's mental health recovery is allowing him a second chance at freedom. Though he knows that can be easily taken away should he do anything worrisome in our eyes." Stated Lyla as emotionlessly as she could.

Hating that this was having to happen but knowing it needed to be done before the young woman before her ended up truly going over the deep end. Soon, Felicity was handcuffed and being held as securely as possible by two of Lyla's men despite her attempts to get free of them. "DIGG! CURTIS! PLEASE! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY! PLEASE!" Screamed out Felicity as she cried harder and struggled futilely.

Her screams and sobs being a haunting echo for everyone in the Bunker long after she'd been taken. Digg and Curtis even hating themselves somewhat for having allowed Felicity to be taken. But knowing that fighting against it would have done them no good. They could only hope she would be okay in the end, wherever she was placed at. Likely for life at that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I told y'all some weren't gonna be happy with this.**


End file.
